fhsw_europefandomcom-20200214-history
Pzkpfw II
The Panzer II was the common name for a family of German tanks used in World War II. The official German designation was Panzerkampfwagen II (abbreviated PzKpfw II). Although the vehicle had originally been designed as a stopgap while more advanced tanks were developed, it nonetheless went on to play an important role in the early years of World War II, during the Polish and French campaigns. By the end of 1942 it had been largely removed from front line service, and production of the tank itself ceased by 1943. Its chassis remained in use as the basis of several other armored vehicles. Pzkpfw II Ausf F Continuing the conventional design of the Ausf. C, the Ausf. F was designed as a reconnaissance tank and served in the same role as the earlier models. The superstructure front was made from a single piece armor plate with a redesigned visor. Also a dummy visor was placed next to it to reduce anti-tank rifle bullets hitting the real visor. The hull was redesigned with a flat 35 mm plate on its front, and armor of the superstructure and turret were built up to 30 mm on the front with 15 mm to the sides and rear. There was some minor alteration of the suspension and a new commander's cupola as well. Weight was increased to 9.5 tonnes. 524 were built from March 1941 to December 1942 as the final major tank version of the Panzer II series. . Pzkpfw II Ausf F turret used on a bunker . Pzkpfw II Ausf G The PzKpfw II Ausf G, also known as the VK901, was a light reconnaissance tank that was used by the armies of Nazi Germany during World War II. The VK901 was an execution within the Panzerkampfwagen II series with the main objective to increase the speed of the Panzer II tank. The VK901 had a completely new suspension with on each track, five overlapping wheels. There is no evidence that VK901 was deployed to an active front. There were a number of VK901 turrets deployed in fortified positions. At Least 12 vehicles are built. . Pzkpfw II Ausf M The VK1301 alias Ausf.M with improved armor and a new powerfull engine was first time able to reach the demanded speed. It also had a experimental "Taper-Bore machine gun" (the only example in history where such a weapon was installed in a tank) which was able to destroy heavy russian tanks by using a special APCNR ammunition. Despite the good results with use in combat, only few were built. The problem for Germany was that the raw material for the bullets was valuable and limited tungsten which was needed for other ammunition . Pzkpfw II Ausf L All these projects led to the Pz.Kpfw.II Ausf.L "Luchs" (VK1303). Not just a renewed design of the hull and turret. But a improved Transmission unit for reconnaissance and a smoke launcher as a possibility to escape from enemy tanks by making the tank invisible behind the smokescreen. In addition a special high-powered "HL-100" Engine which can generate twice the power than the engine used in VK901 while its size is not much different. . Panzer-Selbstfahrlafette II After abandoning of the Ausf.G production, the Waffenamt had the idea to use the chassis for a self propelled gun. And in July 1940 the first 5cm pak 38 anti tank gun was installed. This vehicle was able to turn the gun 360°. But after first contacts with soviet T-34 tank in 1941 the 5cm pak turned out to be useless. So the project was cancelled. . Marder II The Marder II was a Tank Destroyer based on the Marder II chassis. ''-> See article'' Category:German Equipment